pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY035: Battles in the Sky!
is the 36th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis Episode Plot The heroes came to the Kalos Canyon, a preserve that took thousands of years to be made. They send their Pokémon. Fletchling gets startled seeing Hawlucha, so the heroes introduce their Pokémon to Hawlucha. Hawlucha makes a proud pose, though Chespin tries to do so, too. Suddenly, they notice something in the sky, a bunch of trainers. Serena reads the Kalos Canyon is known for the Sky Trainers, making Ash pleased. A trainer's Talonflame uses Steel Wing on an opponent's Skarmory, hitting it, followed with Fire Blast. The heroes see the trainers are battling in mid air. Skarmory uses Fury Attack, but Talonflame dodges and uses Fire Blast, defeating Skarmory. A man approaches the heroes and confirms those trainers were having a Sky Battle. Ash wants to try it out, so the man tells they need to learn how to fly, pointing at a practice area. Inside, Ash, Clemont and Serena choose their wing suits. Bonnie wants to choose one, but the man tells she is too little to participate. Bonnie is displeased, but the man tells that if the wings on the suit would be too small, it would be dangerous to fly. Serena tells she could stay with Bonnie, who responds she should join Ash and Clemont. She will watch with Chespin, Pikachu and Dedenne from below, but still considers herself grown up. The man takes Ash, Serena and Clemont to tubes, where the wind is created to blow the trainers, allowing them to fly. The man demonstrates, amazing Ash, Clemont and Serena, who attempt as well. However, Clemont finds hard to get the balance and falls down. Ash sends Fletchling and Hawlucha, practicing to fly with them. Serena manages to fly as well, while Clemont bumps into the glass. A sky trainer comes and sees Ash, wanting to battle him. The woman is Moria, a fellow instructor. The heroes recognize her as the one that had Talonflame battle Skarmory. Moria admits her opponent was weak and looks for a new one. Ash wants to battle her, though the man finds he has not practiced enough flying, but Moria will watch him. Ash decides to use Fletchling, so Moria sends Talonflame. However, Talonflame does not consider Fletchling as a challenge, but chooses Hawlucha instead. Ash tells Fletchling (who is terrified) is motivated, so Moria tells if Hawlucha wins, they will battle Fletchling as well. Ash promises to Fletchling they will win and leaves it to Bonnie. At the canyon, Moria and Talonflame fly up, while Bonnie cheers Fletchling up, as even if they are both small, they can still do other stuff and shouldn't be pushed around. Ash flies up, while the man serves as a referee. Talonflame starts with Peck, but Hawlucha dodges. Hawlucha uses Flying Press, bur Talonflame dodges and retaliates with Steel Wing. Talonflame uses Brave Bird, which Hawlucha avoids. Serena and Clemont see that Hawlucha can only glide, not truly fly. Hawlucha uses Karate Chop, but Talonflame dodges and uses Fire Blast, hitting Hawlucha. Hawlucha attaches itself to Talonflame, but Talonflame throws it off onto a rock, while Fletchling observes Talonflame's tactics. Hawlucha goes to use Karate Chop, but Talonflame dodges and uses Steel Wing, defeating Hawlucha with it. Ash calls Hawlucha back, though wonders what he'll say to Fletchling. Bonnie approaches Moria and asks her to battle Fletchling. Moria reminds Bonnie of the promise, but Bonnie and Ash still want Fletchling to battle. Suddenly, Talonflame is captured by Team Rocket. Team Rocket flies off, but are surprised to see the twerps flying. While Moria, Ash and Clemont try to free Talonflame, Serena sends Fennekin (who goes on her back), using Flamethrower to pierce their balloon. They are blown away on the land, but send Inkay and Pumpkaboo. Inkay uses Tackle, but gets hit by Fletchling's Razor Wind, who also frees Talonflame with Steel Wing. Pumpkaboo uses Dark Pulse, but Fletchling avoids and pecks Pumpkaboo. Inkay uses Psybeam, though Talonflame evades and uses Fire Blast, blasting Team Rocket off. Moria and Talonflame are impressed by Fletchling and accept Ash's challenge. Before the battle, Bonnie tells Fletchling to show off its power, while Fletchling remembers Bonnie's words and Talonflame's tactics. Talonflame starts with Steel Wing, but Fletchling dodges. Talonflame uses Fire Blast, but Fletchling avoids and hits Talonflame with Peck. Talonflame uses Brave Bird, hitting Fletchling, who is cornered. Talonflame uses Steel Wing, though Fletchling flies up, evading the attack. Serena and Clemont see this was a ruse to pretend Fletching was cornered, part of Ash's strategy. Talonflame uses Brave Bird, which Fletching dodges. Talonflame attacks with Fire Burst, though Fletching uses Double Team, hitting an illusion. Moria is more determined, as her Talonflame hits Fletching with Steel Wing, for they saw how Fletching dodges. Talonflame uses Fire Burst, which hits Fletching. However, despite being hit by the flames, Fletchling manages to evolve into a Fletchinder, pleasing the heroes. Fletchinder uses Flame Charge, which Talonflame dodges. Talonflame uses Brave Bird, but Fletchinder uses Flame Charge, though misses. Fletchinder uses Flame Charge, but hits a rock. However, it uses it once more, causing Talonflame to be bumped and crash into a rock. Talonflame faints, so Fletchinder won the battle. Moria admits she was surprised by Fletchinder, as she did not expect it to defeat Talonflame. Bonnie cheers for Fletchinder''s victory. Later, the heroes are to depart. The man promises Bonnie he will wait with her wing suit once she gets older. Bonnie promises to come back, as she already dreams of flying. Debuts ;Pokémon *Talonflame *Ash's Fletchinder Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Talonflame (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Talonflame (US) *Sky Battles are seen in the anime for the first time. *Moria looks like a female Sky Trainer. The only difference is while their hair is blonde, Moria's hair is red. Mistakes Even though Fletchling and Hawlucha are unable to participate in Sky Battles in the games, they do so in the anime. Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie